Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Angela
Thanks Angela, our main problem is currently the lack of operators, since the more popular you become more kudos some people get from vandalizing our pages. So we need to follow constantly fresh changes, so that vandalized pages are returned back as soon as possible, and those doing it have nothing to brag of. Can we see those page view results somewhere? 193.110.109.30 14. toukokuuta 2008 kello 09.45 (UTC) :Are there any other people that could be made into admins to help out with the vandalism? The page view results aren't viewable since they're just inside google analytics, but I can tell you that there were 27529 pageviews in the past 4 weeks, making this wiki more popular than all the Finnish wikis put together! Angela (talk) 17. toukokuuta 2008 kello 01.53 (UTC) rights I must ask can i get beurocrats/administrator rights in guitar wikia? becous it's almoust death wikia but im intrested that affair. It's finnish page and i wanna keep it up . I need those rights becous i wanna avert all vandalism in that page. I can and i know how to use those rights becous im administrator in runewikia in guitar wiki my pen-name is guitar hero. Please answer so fast u can--Herra x 17. kesäkuuta 2008 kello 10.59 (UTC) ---- Hello from another admin of RuneWiki, the finnish RuneScape wikia. Our creator Enigmatic, who haven't been active for over one year, still has all rights. Is it possible to downgrade him to normal user, as we fear that somebody else could misuse his account because of (possible) weak password. Giving back rights is much easier that taking them away, so if he feels like starting to contribute again, we have no problem of granting him rights back again. And we had a scary vandaliser that spent at least 2 hours after midnight here to change the contents of over 500 pages to a four letter word. Took us very long time to cancel those changes as some ppl took the nasty word away and fixed them partially, so you need to check the history. We would like to have a feature to roll back all changes from one user/IP for one or two days. Chutt-Riit 11. lokakuuta 2008 kello 20.47 (UTC) :I've removed Enigmatic's admin rights. What was the IP address or username of the vandal? Angela (talk) 13. lokakuuta 2008 kello 00.31 (UTC) ::Thanks, the vandal has an ADSL connection probably from Finnish town Pori (or so thinks geoip). Here many that kind of connections get IP by DHCP and they typically change almost every time the computer is started. This makes banning by ip here not very useful. IP was 84.253.219.213 and ISP is dnainternet.fi. ::Chutt-Riit 13. lokakuuta 2008 kello 19.46 (UTC) :::One way to prevent it could be to block the edit summary "Ak: Sivun sisältö korvattiin sisällöllä ”paska”" which he used for every edit. Do you think that would help? Please let me know if it happens again. Angela (talk) 14. lokakuuta 2008 kello 01.20 (UTC)